Revived
by ThePrincexx
Summary: Endurance is what pulls you through anything. Even the end of the world. The hardest part is hanging on to yourself. Your human self, not the monster that lays within you. You're dead, but not allowed to die,alive but as good as dead. That comes closest to describing it. I mean, killing people for survival? It takes away all you've got... **My first fanfic so please be nice**
1. Will you be there? (When I wake up)

Revived

Chapter One:

Will you be there? (When I wake up)

.

.

.

**** Hey so this is my very first fanfiction, so please be nice, I was looking for the most vivid words so that I can make my writing stronger and more colorful, so I hope u appreciate that. And this starts off as a flashback, whatsoever. We won't meet up with the show characters until the next chapter, so please stay tuned if you like it because this is just the prologue.****

* * *

_I take a step forward as I made my way through the room, which was once filled with the giggles of my bubbly, energetic daughter, Hazel. Now she lies in her bed, her face as pale as death itself, those miraculous blue orbs no longer possessed that glee. They are drained and worn, as if the life has been sucked out of them. Lines, grooved in pain, ran like cowards from her eyelids, it seems like all the misfortunes of life were gathering up at her face._

_She had caught on a bad fever. I kept hearing about it all over the news, but I couldn't care less. Since the past year's swine flu turned out to be nothing more than a bad case of a cold. But now, I'm regretful for not bothering to worry about it._

_I knelt down beside her bed and grabbed her trembling, small hand. She radiated so much heat from the fever that being so close to her made my body break out in sweat._

_"How are you feeling, cupcake?" I asked in a low voice so I wouldn't disturb her._

_"My stomach really really hurts! And my throat is burning me!" She whispers in an under-toned harsh voice, which I guess is from the throat ache._

_"They doctor said you'll get better tomorrow." I brushed her blonde bangs out of her eyes as I planted a kiss on her blazing forehead. I could taste the salty sweat, which smeared the pink lip stick, which I put on earlier today._

_I released her hand and started taking slow steps to the door of the room, I fumbled for a light switch to turn the lights off so that she could peacefully doze off.  
The room seemed much more eerie and hunting in the darkness. The light of the moon cast dancing shadows among the walls, precisely illuminating Hazel in her bed, creating a white pool of light over her._

_I blow her a kiss as I almost exited the room, but I stopped in my place as she faintly called out for me._

_"Mommy?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Will you be there when I wake up?"_

_Her question froze me in place. Why would she possibly think I would abandon her? I wanted to assure her that everything was going to be OK, but it seemed dishonest to assure any living creature that all was fair with the world which contained such an atmosphere. I reflected that a mother's duty lay in part in the perpetuation of such a lie. Every lullaby sang of that lie._

_And yet, if a child has a mother and a father that loved her and would die for her, was it falsehood to promise the child a safe harbor? But Hazel didn't have a father anyway, so all the falsehood shall lay on my own shoulders._

_Unhappy with my thoughts, I frowned and gave her a short and straight to the point answer._

_"Of course I will."_

* * *

I took in a deep breath. I wasn't there for her, it was the last time I ever saw her, my last words to her were I promise that I didn't keep. One question still haunts me ever since shit hit the fan. Is she one of those things now? Or did someone put her down? Though I highly doubt the positiveness of the last question.

I began running a brush through my tangled , blonde hair, I hastily tied it up in a ponytail and then took some time to stare at one of my companions.

I had known her all my life, she was a great friend, probably, right now, she's the only person that I could rely on completely. Yet standing opposite her now, I felt this was a stranger. Dawn was just breaking through, so the light wasn't flattering.

And now, here she stood, her face as hard and expressionless as a rock, at least 3 layers of dead skin and dirt covered her natural, once beautiful features. If she precieved any more radiance or beauty, it didn't register.

There was something compelling about her eyes. Those same sky blue orbs that once manifested glee were now harbored with undiluted sorrow and misery. Her mouth lines were pursed in anxious tension, probably from the stiff upper lip.

Her determined chin had started to duplicate itself, presumably as a defence to better absorb the knocks. The forehead was a massed confusion of up, down and sideways tracks, as if a demented artist had lost patience and resorted to sabotage. It seemed as if life's disappointments clung relentlessly to her face, exhibiting a thousand sighs, and every sigh a prayer for something better.

She grew uneasy, as if aware of my savage stare, and attempted a nervous smile, which desperately sought approval. I fear I let her down. I didn't give it. I turned my head away in embarrassment. That poor woman!

But I found myself resenting her, she had deprived me out of whatever little happiness I had withing me. She's a good friend, I must do something for her. But what is there to be done?

The solution dawned only gradually. There was, indeed, something I could do. Smiling now I resolved never again to spend that much time in front of a mirror!

I suddenly felt a movement not so far away from me, in the kitchen, maybe? Instinctively, I grabbed a knife and took cautious steps toward the kitchen. Pausing at the doorway, I quietly waited for another sound, but there was nothing. But suddenly, I can hear the familiar noise of a chair being moved. There was surely someone in there, or _something _I should say.I raised my knife higher and clutched to it tightly.

But instead of a rotting body, I see a familiar girl with shoulder length mahogany red hair, she is no older than 12, with a freckled face and gray eyes.

"Bella, when did you wake up?" I raise an eyebrow.

"A few hours ago, didn't want to wake you so I just read a couple of books."

"What did you read?" I ask, trying to create chit chat.

"The Hunger Games trilogy all over again."

A warm smile relayed from my heart to my face, The Hunger Games is our favorite book, Hazel loved it as well, I remember her coming to me and asking me to explain a couple of complex phrases to her...

"Roxy?"

"Yeah?"

"I asked you a question."

"Sorry, I was just... thinking."

"About what?"

"Nevermind, so what was your question?"

"Are we moving today?"

"Maybe." I fell silent and tried to organize a plan in my head, but only failing. I should try to pull things together, our main plan was getting to Atlanta, and for over a week, we lazed around in this house that we were only supposed to loot.

"Actually, change in plans, we're moving on." I whispered.

"Really? Where to?"

I'm deliberating about a meagerly populated area.

"A rural area." I say as I get up to start packing.


	2. A Ladder to Hell

Revived

Chapter 2

A Ladder to Hell..

.

.

.

****Hey guys so here is chapter 2 :) I already collected great responses from the first chapter so huge shout out to Future Mrs. Riggs, SoleFaith, Mione788, sugabee14 for following, you have no idea what it means to me ;D, so I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you enjoyed the first :) Oh and sorry if I didn't describe King County exactly like the TV show, I made it a bit different.. And Rick will be a little OOC (Out of character) at some point, you'll see how...**

**Hint: It's when Roxy is recalling what happened (Yeah, I did change her name to Roxanne...)****

* * *

I clasp the steering wheel so hard that I'm sure if it were a human neck, the blood supply would be cut off and the person would be dead. The idea of facing whatever awaits us out there makes me want to empty what little food I preserve in my famished stomach. But no, breakfast must stay down, for this is a long journey that we have to face to get to the refugee center in Atlanta.

My little sister, Bella, is asleep in the backseat, guarded by thick, fur coats and layers of blankets.. Envy washes over me, she must be so warm in there whilst I'm bound to freeze to my death here. It's cold, way too cold for Georgia, and much to my dreadful luck, the car heater is broken. It seems that with the crisis at hand, even the weather had grown dismal.

I stop the car in front of a two story house. I have always pictured rural places way more redneckish or countrified than this. In my mind, I pictured small, wooden cabins separated from one another by miles of woods. The aroma of pine mixed with the wet, rich soil lingering in the air. Small fast food joints, with their large neon signs that are poorly emitted. And dirty run-down bars with broken windows that must be closed down by health inspectors, but seemingly, there is a significant lack of health inspectors around such areas.

But this seems more of a suburban, or maybe this is how all rural areas look like and I was misled by movies all my life.

My stomach twists as I realize where I am. King County.

From all the places in the world I came here! I remember it very well. The very first time I set a foot in KC was 8 years ago, when I was only 19. My cousin, Rebecca, met a man. They grew very affectionate towards each other, and he proposed to her at some point, and since the man was from KC, they decided to throw the wedding here, that's when things started going downhill. I met a man in a pub, I was too drunk to realize what was going on, and we had a drunken one night stand, and after that I realized that I was pregnant with Hazel. All that an I don't even remember his name! But I do remember his eyes, those very same miraculous blue ones that Hazel inherited..

I release the steering wheel and suppress a sigh, exhaling a huge cloud of white, breath vapor. I'm very worn down and exhausted, but still as restless as ever. Unbuckling my seat belt, I turn around, it's very bizarre how I always must have my seat belt on, even now at the very probable end of the world. I start waking Bella up, this is going to be a long day..

* * *

After Bella was fully alert, we somehow managed to choke down a minor breakfast consisting of canned peaches alongside with a small drink of water.

I took a machete, and packed up the most mandatory supplies to last us through the night while the others will linger in the car awaiting for us to come and get them once we hopefully settle into a new place.

Once we step out, a wind blows so bitterly that my fingers grow back to an agony of numbness, my face is frostbit and grievously, I can't place my hands over my stinging cheeks, since they are already occupied with the machete.

The house looked uninhabited, and it's windows were boarded up, and in no time, we are at the door step, I lock my stiff fingers around the knob and turn it, pushing my weight against the door, but it remains still, I kick at it.

"Fucking shit!" I mutter under my breath.

"It's locked?" Bella asks, her voice risen in panic.

I nod and say, "C'mon, let's try to find another way around."

We begin walking around the house, until something particularly catches my attention. One window is unboarded, but it's in the second floor and I highly doubt being able to get up there without breaking at least one bone. But somethings are worth a shot.

"Stay here," I ordered as I handed Bella my backpack. I fixed the position of a nearby ladder and began climbing up.

Glancing up at my destination, the ladder looks wrecked but I expect no less in the end of the world. I grabbed a rung and reexamined my surroundings for any possible injurious surprises. I looked up again at the welcoming window and sighed. Step by step, grab by grab I moved up the rungs tirelessly, the higher I climb the more sweaty my palms grow, but I could still see it; I'm getting closer. I kept in mind that if I didn't make it, both Bella and I will starve to death. The rungs seemed to go on. I looked around and up again. The window was so close, and yet so far.

Finally, my hand makes contact with something aside from the ladder, and I stepped in. And as I was finally shaking off the fear of falling down, someone's hands lock around my jaw, slamming my mouth shut. I instantly felt a familiar cold metal, pressing against my left temple...

* * *

**Can you guys guess who it is?**

**Review your answers :)**

**And oh, I forgot, sorry if the Rick thing seemed too cliche, I think it's going to make things very awkward in the group, which means more drama, and I just adore drama :D**

**~Suzanne~**


End file.
